The Legend Darkness Ice and Love
by AnimeCreep
Summary: summary is in the story wouldn't fit
1. The Beginning

An umbreon named Yuudai from a Royal family who has formed an exploration team accompanied by his quiet friend Tsubaki a jolteon and his Love Kohana a glaceon what happens if darkness is consumed in evil once again after team pokepals a Riolu and a Pikachu saved the world twice. (Note this was 20 years after pokepals saved the world twice and also in a different area by the way and also different characters this story was inspired by Ice Krystal's stories "Fire and Ice" and "Darkness and Light" Enjoy. 

**Chapter 1 The Beginning **

This Story is in the PMD world but it won't take place in Treasure Town its in Kokoro Village.

Kokoro Mean Heart in Japanese and There Is another Village called Souru Village Souru means soul and there is another Village called Unmei Village Unmei Means fate. The shrine in the center of the three villages is Called Rabu shrine and the family of a nobles and The son Yuudai was inspired by his Grand Father who was a great Explorer and wants too be an explorer It's a family of Evee evolutions. According to the legend of the three villages there is a treasure an amazing treasure but there is a riddle but currently no one found out it goes by 'The Heart of two other Hearts of either Heart or fate Heart will win soul' I know WTF! Does this shit mean! I am Yuudai an evee our family ancestor was born in Kokoro Village and became then moved to the center of The three villages. He hid the treasure in the shrine There is a chest in the center in the shrine it won't open or budge it was as if it was literally part of the shrine but I just don't give a damn about some treasure in our shrine besides the only way to go in the shrine is be a family member or if your invited into our family's weddings so its practically our families treasure so we own the rights too it pretty much. So now I've left the home and went to Unmei village where the guild is the Samu guild the guild master is a Sammurott and the co master is Otonashi he is the son of the master he is a Dewott. Now Iku ze (Lets go)._

Damn That Digllet scared the crap out of me when I went on the identification platform he was like. "IDENIFYING IDENTIFYING IT IS AN EVEE STATE YOUR NAME PLEASE" shouted out by digy the digllet. "I am Yuudai of the royal family of all three villages I wish to proceed please" said Yuudai. "PROCEED" shouted Digy. The gate then opened and went in and there were a bunch of pokemon then there was Otonashi asking about my presence. "Hello Yuudai-kun what brings you here?" asked Otonashi. "I wish to become an explorer" said Yuudai. "Follow me then" said Otonashi. I felt excited Ijust wanted to scream or go nuts but that would tarnish the guild when I get accepted and my family. We went into Samu's office the guild master. "Hello Yuudai-kun its been a long time is there a request from the family any news?" Samu greeted then asked.

Otonashi replied "He wishes too become an explorer." "Does he have the paperwork and permission?" asked Samu. "Yes" Answered Otonashi. "Hmm I see come with us will give you a tour." said Samu. "Alright." Replied Yuudai. An hour or so has passed. "okay now here is your room." Said Samu. "Okay " said Yuudai. "Your roommate will be this nice lady Kohana-chan"

Yuudai:**OH MY F*CKING GOD I'm SHARING A ROOM WITH A GIRL PEOPLE WILL THINK I'm A PERV. **Samu: Do you like her? Yuudai: Shut up! Samu: Heh heh heh.

Yuudai:*Blushes crazy* urk… Me: Oh yea Kohana is also an Evee and is female and same age as Yuudai :D. FYI. Inspired by Ice Krystal. Fire and Ice and Darkness and Light.


	2. Crushes

**Chapter 2 Crushes**

As soon as I saw her face I blushed in a fluster I was thinking 'Oh my f*cking god she'll think I'm a pervert for sharing a room with her I was so nervous' "Yuudai this is Kohana Kohana this is Yuudai" Samu said. "Hello Yuudai" Kohana greeted. "H-h-hello K-kohana" Yuudai said nervously. "heh heh heh heh" both Kohana and Samu chuckled. "Hu-h uhhh uhh umm" Yuudai nervously said. "I guess will work together then" said Kohana. She was really nice and pretty but will she feel the same? "oh yea that reminds me you will have your first mission will be tomorrow and you two are now a team if there are any problems tell me." Said Samu. "Kay" said Kohana. 10 minutes passed. "Dinners ready" A chingling named Yoshi screamed. Everyone was eating and chatting I was talking to Otonashi. "So do you like Kohana?" Otonashi asked. "WHAT no what makes you think that" Yuudai said then asked. "You were acting strange when you see her and your face is entirely red." Said Otonashi. "Oh here she comes" said Otonashi. "Hey Kohana wanna join us?" asked Otonashi. "Sure" she replied. My face then really got red thank god she doesn't notice for some reason. "H-he-hey kohana." I said. "huh why aren't you eating Yuudai." Asked Kohana. "um-u-hh I'm not hungry I ate a lot before already here do want some of it?" I answered then asked. "sure can I take the pecha berry I love those?" Kohana answered then asked. "Of course" I said. "Thankies" said Kohana. "Oh yea Yuudai told me he wanted to take you to spinda's café you wanna go with him?" said then asked Otonashi. "HUH?" Yuudai said. "sure I"ll see you there after the mission tomorrow." Said Kohana. "sure." Said Yuudai.

"what's up I never said that?" I whispered to Otonashi. "Just trying to help you your never going to get anywhere if you go like uh eh umm h-h-hey." Otonashi Whispered back.

Hours later. "TIME FOR BED EVERYONE" yelled Otonashi. "KAY" everyone except me said.

"Kay then lets go back to our room then" Kohana said. "Heh uh oh yea" said Yuudai. "What's wrong Yuudai something's been eating you?" asked Kohana. "Oh uh nothing just think its kinda awkward sharing a room with a girl and all sorry." Yuudai said. (Crap I might've made her uncomfortable what should I do?) Yuudai thought. "Its alright" said Kohana. What she said its alright she doesn't find me weird.? "well I guess I'm weird like that." Said Kohana. "your not weird." Said Yuudai. "maybe oh yea see you on our date tomorrow after the Mission." Said Kohana. "HUUUHHH." Said Yuudai._

Yuudai: wait does that mean? Kohana: yes I like you and your kinda cute. Otonashi: See just ask her out nothing more. Yuudai: SHUT UP! Samu: Yuudai gotz a girl friend. Yuudai: *hides in corner* T-T. Me: Damn Yuudai you gotz skillz yo do me a favor and get me 9000 chicks for me. Yuudai: Hey but im not a pimp u know. Kohana: *kisses Yuudai on cheek*. Yuudai: *Bloody nose*.


	3. Mission

**Chapter 3 Mission**

I was like whoa she turned me taking her to Spinda café into a date. Then My head lit up completely red. I couldn't get any sleep yet thinking about the date but then I calmed down and fell asleep and would take this mission seriously. "*YAWN*" Yuudai yawned. "Morning wow you look tired what happened?"Otonashi greeted then asked. "Kohana made it into a date."

"Not a surprise to me." Said Otonashi. "huh why?" asked Yuudai. "I told her you liked her" Otonashi said. I was like WHAT? Then I got really depressed until Otonashi said this. "She was blushing when I told her and told me she liked you too." "Phew really I can relax now."

"Not yet you have to deal with your mission" said Otonashi "I know" said Yuudai.

"you will be accompanied by this bidoof named Shuji you and shuji and kohana will take on this mission." Not that I want to be mean but Bidoof aren't exactly the strongest pokemon but it will do I guess. "kay then Iku ze". Said Yuudai. We went into Midnight forest it was scary it was as if it was dusk when really it was dawn. We came here to save a kidnapped pokemon A thug charizard he took an innocent little dratini and she who knows what might happen to her. We came across 3 beedrill I used shadow ball on one of then used quick attack and kicked its ass. Then Shuji surprisingly made a good move he used take down and then used a suck orb draining the rest of its power. Then Kohana used attract (didn't really like that she used that move) Then used Iron tail. "Man I'm so tired" said Shuji. "Yea me too" I said. "Impressive young ones" said a mysterious voice. "Who is that?" I yelled. "The one your looking for charizard and your too late." Said Charizard. I couldn't believe what I saw next too the knocked out dratini was an egg. "YOU DISGUSTING PERVERTED BASTARD" Screamed Kohana. We went at him with full force I used quick attack to take dratini and the egg then shuji used confused ray along with a tackle then He used flamethrower but wasn't aiming good cause of the confusion and then he hit was about to attack Kohana. "KOHANA!" I screamed. Then I jumped out and blocked him with my body and used trump card my most strongest move. I completely Knocked out Charizard. "Kohana are you alright?" I asked. "yea you saved me" she said romantically. "what happened?" asked Dratini. "Your awake" said Yuudai. "*gasp*" dratini gasped then looked at the egg she remember she got raped by that monster. She cried hard with a disgusted look on her face. It was terrible indeed. We went back to the guild with Dratini and she told us.

"Thank you very much explorers" Dratini said. "Your welcome but what are you gonna do about that egg?" I asked. "Keep it of course" Dratini stated. "Why?" I asked. "I know that this is my egg so its my responsibility." Dratini Exclaimed. "fine then" I said. "oh yea here is your rewards I got this black scarf It sharpens your attacks into great power. And The light blue scarf can maximizes your moves only the moves that are your type. Sorry Shuji I didn't buy you anything."

**Sorry the chapters are so short I still need IDFK next time I'll make a sequel with bigger chapters LOL XD **


	4. Our Date Part 2 of Mission

**Chapter 4 Our Date/part 2 of Chapter 3**

"I ran out of cash so here all I can give you is my special treasure." Said Dratini. " keep it if its special to you keep it" Bidoof said "Thank you very much I'll be going then bye." "Bye" me shuji and kohana said. (Note shuji will not be on the team he is temporary srry bidoof you cramp style – w – ) (sorry no funny alternative ending for this chapter T-T) 30 minutes later. "Now lets go on our date Yuudai" said Kohana. "alrighty then lets go" (Spinda's café is franchised by the way also Yuudai is wearing the black scarf and Kohana is wearing the light blue scarf.) "Hi how may I help you?" Spinda asked. "What do you want kohana I'm buying?" I asked "hmm oh how about The pecha and oran berry mixed drink." Kohana said. "okay then what do you want?" spinda asked. "I'll have what she's havin" I said. "Okay then two pecha and oran berry mixed drinks for the love birds" Spinda yelled out to Wynaut and Wobbufett. "AWWWWWW" Everyone said. Both me and Kohana blushed a little for embarrassment but mostly cause we love each other. We drank our drinks yet I payed for it and we chatted a little. "Oh yea I got something for you Kohana" I said and pulled out a Tediursa teddy bear with it holding a heart and flower. "Aww its so cute" Said Kohana. She took the doll and thanked me. We took a stroll after spinda café around unmei village. We went shopping and bought her stuff of course me a few stuff. Suprisingly it wasn't a lot of stuff even with my stuff included. We went to Kokoro village and went to the beach. It was sundown and she said "Wow it was so much fun today Yuudai and I wish I could stay like this forever you're a really nice and you saved me from that charizard." She was blushing looking into my eyes "well I would've even taken worse than that charizard for you." "Aww really" she asked. "Of course I would" I said. as the sun was disappearing we were closing our eyes and kissing each other on the lips. It was surprising actually this is my first time dating and I was like I did this for years I'm a natural. My Heart Raced as we kissed I wondered what it would be like if we were married Oh my god Lets not think about that yet just focus on the present. We went back to the guild in time for dinner and Samu asked us "Where have you been" I said "On a date" "ah so you do like her don't ya" said samu. "yea" I said "Yuudai has a girl friend" He teased. We've actually known each other for year my family is the royal family we ask request from the guild and a bunch of stuff that's how I met Samu when I was a child he's still treating me like a child considering how he's teasing me. But hey he's probably trying to make me happy with Kohana you see 12 years ago when I was Just two there was a war we needed our strongest pokemon to fight He fought in the war two days after Samu's egg came out his mate Shinku-chan she died from battling in the war apparently the killer was a zangoose with an X shaped scar around his eye So Otonashi never met his Mother before even after the war were still struggling we were fight against the Embo Guild 24 miles north from Treasure Town they demanded that we give them our villages to be sacrificed to there Kami (God) Giratina-sama a child played one time in the ruins of –Giratina and disturbed Giratina-sama thus trying to make a sacrifice so we went into War so Samu wants me to cherish Kohana and so I did.

**If you must know I didn't know how this all works so I put in one page as a chapter so that's why there all short but eventually around chapter 20 it will be long. **


	5. Tsubaki The Silent Flower

**Chapter 5 Tsubaki The silent Flower**

"Attention Guild members we are proud too announce a new member transferred from Wigglytuff's guild in treasure town to ours" Said Samu. "Please meet this young boy Tsubaki Shisujima." Said Samu. " Hello my name is Tsubaki Shisujima its nice to meet you all. " He said in a quiet depressing voice. "Are you alright Tsubaki?" asked Samu. "I'm fine this just how I sound like whether I like it or not but I'm actually cheerful may not look like it sorry if I sound boring *chuckled*." He said quietly. "Alrighty then Tsubaki-kun will be assigned in Kohana and Yuudai's Team and will be in there room with them." Tsubaki is and Eevee just like me he had one Green eye on the left and had an orangey red on the right he wasn't all that bad he had hobbies and stuff so you can't say he the kind of to ruin the fun or anything like that he a strange one alright. "Hello Tsubaki-kun I am Yuudai Rabu its nice to meet you." I greeted then bowed. "*chuckled* why are you bowing I know the Rabu clan is the noble family of all 3 villages I should be the one bowing." He said. "Oh come on I just want to be treated like your average guy I don't care I I'm a noble besides you look stronger than I am *Laughed*." I am kinda weird I know. "Hey how do you know my family are nobles?" I asked. "I once lived in Unmei Village then went to the guild of wigglytuff and then here." He said. "Why'd you come here?" I asked. "Just for some business of mine." He said. "What Kind?" I asked. "Personal stuff." He said. "Oh forgive me I didn't mean too be nosy." I requested. "Forget about it its fine" He said. "Oh yea were gonna go on a mission tomorrow we need to go to happy outlook apparently a treasure of someone's got stolen by a houndoom" I said. "Alright I'll get ready then for tomorrow." He said. And hour later "DINNER TIME" Yoshi screamed out. "So Yuudai how was your date?" Otonashi asked. "Shut up quit being a pervert and try getting a date yourself!" I said blushingly. "I already have a girl friend her name is Yuri (no not the porn you perverts :(..) she's a cute little piplup." Otonashi said. "Damn." I said. "So who are you in love with?" Tsubaki surprisingly got involved and asked. "Eh um well can I tell you lat-." I said and got interrupted. " With me" Kohana interrupted. I then Blushed completely like my entire head was pink. "yea." I said I was still a little nervous even though we are boy friend and girl friend I was still very shy. She then held my arm and cuddled. "Quit being so shy Yuudai." Said Otonashi. "UDASAI (shut up)." "You two look like a cute couple." Tsubaki said. I was really blushing extremely. "Hey Yuudai I want you to love her and protect her." Tsubaki said. "What's with all the interest?" I asked. " I don't guys to end up like me." He said. "Why what happened?." I asked. "One day a terrorist from the embo guild took my love hostage for money and all sorts of stuff to give too Giratina-sama and we couldn't find anything back in Treasure Town and then…. He killed her." He explained when I heard that I gasped I wondered this is why he was so quiet all the time and depressing looking. "I was weak I couldn't protect her." He said Crying. "The killer … was a Zangoose with an X shaped scar around his eye." He said. I gasped. "Did you say zangoose X shaped scar?" I asked. "Yes why?" He asked. I then explained what happened with guild master Samu and his Mate Shinku-chan. They both fell victim to one person zangoose.


	6. Murder

**Chapter 6 Murder**

"Heh heh I wonder who I should kill next killing my old guild master Embo is out of the question than how about one of the students" in Samu's guild" Said a mysterious pokemon. (In a thunderstorm extremely harsh.) "WHAT!" said Tsubaki loudly surprisingly "I never thought there was another victim of the zangoose… why?" "Were not going to let anyone be a victim anymore kay Tsubaki." I said. "Heh heh I'm here oh lookie here a little evee girl she's perfect." Said the mysterious pokemon. "EEEKKKKKKKKKKKK THE ZANGOOSE" screamed kohana (Kohana was that little eevee girl -_-) Everyone rushed out and kohana was fighting to protect herself "KOHANA" I screamed "Its you Kira" Samu said. (The Zangoose with the scar is kira) "Damn he's already here Samu look I killed your little girl friend a long time ago get over it oh is that your son?" Said Kira then asked. "Dad who is this guy?" asked Otonashi. "The reason why your mother is gone he killed your mother." Answered Samu. Otonashi opened his eyes wide open looking like a completely different person engulfed in darkness. "WHAT?" Otonashi screamed Otonashi ran and jumped an attack of razor shell on Kira "DIE!" yelled Otonashi "SON" yelled Samu. Samu then jumped in between Kira and Otonashi while Zangoose use his crush claw and then got clawed really really badly and got knocked out cold. "D-a-Dad…..Odo-san…. ODO-SAN! (meaning Father)." Otonashi cryingly screamed. "Urf…. AGHHHHH I'll avenge my Love HATSUNE!" screamed Tsubaki. Tsubaki went up with a kunai (A Japanese weapon that can be thrown as a dagger) Running towards Kira. I then grabbed Tsubaki Saying "No Tsubaki he's too powerful." "LET ME GO I WILL AVENGE OTONASHI'S MOTHER AND MY LOVE HATSUNE LET ME GO!" He screamed with hatred and rage. Everyone was silent while Kira was chuckling. "Oh Hatsune huh so that's your girl friend I killed well then want to join her?" Kira asked "DAMN YOU I WILL KILL YOU" Tsubaki screamed. "enough." I said then I banged the back of his neck leaving him out cold. "This is not what Hatsune would want for you to become a murder such as him so quit your childish games and grow up" I said. Then a demonic aura of some sort was surrounding me I felt stronger It somehow became night and it was still 3 in the afternoon. "oh no this is bad" said Kira "Kay then gotta bounce see'ya." He left saying. "Wait your going to pay for your sins." I said. Then he was gone. "Odo-san… Odo-san….." Otonashi cried. It was day again and the demonic aura vanished. "Come on we need to take Samu-kun to a hospital right away." I said Kohana, me, Otonashi, andhelp from the magnezone police department came and escorted too audino and chansey's hospital. "How is he?" Asked Otonashi. Audino said "Fortunately he's going to live but is severely injuried just how in Kami's name did he get banged up believe it or not he's going to stay here for an entire year." Otonashi was shocked to hear that and went on his knees and cried "its all my fault.." We went back to the guild and Otonashi made an announcement "As second in command of this guild I shal take over for now and Yuudai Rabu shall be my second in command because of his wisdom strength and intelligence however he will remain in Kohana and Tsubaki's team. I was shockedI never thought I would be second in command.


	7. Embarrassments

**Chapter 7 Embarrassments **

**Note this Chapter is slightly inappropriate this the first big story I pretty much wrote so this chapter will become a separate story for a different rating M no Hentai is in it exactly LOL I pretty much censored it by the way I am being extremely Cautious okay I don't want to lose my account skip this chapter if you're scared of what you'll see there is no hentai everything is censored yet no action of any sort lol but you should all know wut that censored part is so really there was no point lol but it catches only a little part of the story so you don't really need to read it LOL XD. **


	8. Expedition

**Chapter 8 Expedition**

We woke up I was speaking with Otonashi we were going on an expedition to Midnight Forest we were having a diifrent one instead of having one that take just a few hours were camping there for treasure and also our guild will be accompanied by Wiggilytuff's guild in treasure Town. Probably cause we need help from them cause of the Kira incident and surprisingly Kohana still likes me even though you know what I'm glad I can trust her for her word. Now here's the story. "We shall be going on an expedition to midnight forest everyone however we will camp there for a week instead of just the entire day." I said. "Also we will be accompanied by Wigglytuff's guild in Treasure town. May I introduce Wigglytuff." I said then introduced. "Hiya hiya everyone whats up." He said everyone was just in um.. I don't know in a wtf mood. Everyone was thinking 'Really so he is the guild master who trained that AMAZING team pokepals who save the world and twice.' I was in concern then I said. "Well every team will be accompanied the guilds other team unlike us they already gave themselves team names instead of after graduating (note this was 20 years after the darkrai incident so Wigglytuff already has different members not like in the game)." We all got ready for the expedition and my team accompanied a team called Team Naraku (Hell in Japanese) even by their name they were nice there was a Zorua a cute little Vulpix and a energetic Shinx. Zorua was named Zaburo. Vulpix was named Rena and Shinx was Sparky LOL. "Hello nice to meet you guys I'm Tsubaki" Tsubaki Introduced. "I'm Kohana Nice to meet you guys." Kohana said. "Nice too meet you three as you know I'm second in command guild master Yuudai." I introduced. "Hello nice too meet you guys too were Team Naraku." Zaburo said. "Zaburo." He said. "Rena." She said. "Sparky." He said. "So you guys ready for the expedition?" Zaburo asked. "Of course." I answered. Tsubaki had a weird looking face like he was in awe when he saw Rena's face and how she was like getting close too Zaburo it reminded him of Him and Hatsune. He thanked me for stopping him trying too kill Kira then he would become something he always hated… A monster…. A murder…. An outlaw... it was time for the exploration we set out to midnight forest and made a camp and had a meeting. "Okay listen up everybody the right tent is the girls tent and the left one is the boys tent the one in the top middle is the second in command and in command guild master's Mine, Wigglytuff, Otonashi, and Yuudai." He said. Then I finished "The cafeteria is right down of the boy's tent also showers and bathroom are down from the girl's tent." (of course there's different rooms in the BR 1 for boys 1 for girls. "Any questions?" I asked an obnoxious elekid asked "Can we make holes in the showers too peep on girls showering?" Everyone laughed. "No you may not but we can always peep on this brat showering if you guys want also clean up the gum under the tables in the cafeteria." I said Everyone laughed. "Any serious questions?" I asked. A Marill asked "When do we go exploring if so can we keep certain treasure?" "Finally a serious one yes some certain treasures because we will assign you to look for certain treasures that are out there stuff that's not on the list you can keep." A shaky Axew asked "Will we be safe from that Kira Guy?" "Yes of course because there so many of us not even Kira would wanna pick a fight with us." Even so I still wanted to stay close to Kohana.


End file.
